A Clan's Revival
by XWolf26
Summary: Tyro Tosama is a Leaf Village Ninja who's originally from the Rain Village. His clan held a powerful Kekkei Genkai, rivaled only by the Sharingan. But after the Third Great Ninja War, they were all but wipped off the face of the Earth. Now, haunted by his past, Tyro must face his present. But this time... This time he has friends. {Rated T for language}
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've thought about making this story for awhile now, I've done a lot of editing and taking crap out from my planed story, and the rest has just been rolling around in my head for a couple months so I figured I'll put out chapter one and see how it goes. If I don't get any reviews, favorites, or follows on the story I'll probably just scrap it. K? K. Note that it's the beggining of the story, so it might start off a little rocky, but it will get better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

A whistling noise filled the air. It got louder and louder before a definant _thud _noise. Followed by three more. Bits of bark fell from the tree that the four kunai knifes had hit.

The clang of metal hitting metal was followed by the crunch of two more kunai being implanted in the dead leaves.

"This is who they sent after me? Some little punk ninja and her sensei? The Leaf Village really is a joke!" The tall man in blue robes that covered all but his eyes spoke.

He held a katana in both hands. The sword was pointed at a black haired girl wearing a blue head band with a metal plate on it that had the symbol of a leaf on it. She was about five feet tall.

Behind her stood a man who was about six feet tall. He wore the same head band, but had a green vest on with the same leaf symbol on each shoulder. his eyes had no pupils. They were only grey and white.

Vains popped out of the sides of his head near his eyes and he looked to a spot in the trees, nodding slightly with a small smirk.

"Now!"

The ground exploded beneath the sword weilder, and when the dust cleared, two arms made of rock were visible, holding his legs in place.

"Gotcha!" A nearby voice said. The robed man looked over in shock to see a tall blonde boy grinning at him. He wore an orange T-shirt and baggy, worn, blue pants and had both hands pressed to the ground while he was on one knee. He was about five foot eight.

"Now Tyro!" The blonde called to the trees. On cue, the trees above the robed man were aluminated in an fire red hue before a beam of red rocketed from the trees and at the sword weilder. "Fire Style: Sun Beam Jutsu!"

The sword weilder looked at the thin beam of fire that extended from the trees before swinging his sword at the beam of fire. "Wind Style: Wind wall Jutsu!"

A blast of air was thrown from the sword and smashed into the beam of fire, pushing it back at the trees and the shadowy figure that stood at the base of the beam of fire.

The shadow figure suddenly pulled another hand sign, and the front of the beam exploded into a giant ball of fire, which then used the oxygen from the wind to expand further and travel faster to the sword weilder.

"No!" The sword weilder said just before the blast hit him, sending him from the rock hands and into a large tree. Bark broke from the tree on impact.

The robed man was struggling to his feet when the shadowy figure flew from the tree, slaming it's feet into his chest and knocking him back down.

"Ebino Umikia, you have commited the crime of murder and theft, becoming a rouge ninja. You _will _come back to the village and face judgement or you _will _face my wrath."

The rouge ninja looked into the face of the one who commanded this powerful voice that sent chills up his spin. He couldn't beleive his eyes.

A mere child. Just like the rest.

The child wore the Leaf head band around his right arm, while his left was wrapped in white bandages as if it were injured. He stood at about fove foot four. The rouge laughed. Partly at himself and partly at the child. He couldn't believe he'd feared such an arrogant little punk.

"You really think I'm afraid of you, squirt?" Ebino laughed. Much to the rouges surprise, Tyro, the kid, grabed him by the colar and stared menacingly into his eyes. Ebino watched in horror as the genin's eyes changed to some kind of dark blue vortex.

In the next moment, the rouge was in a desert with red sand. He was tied to a stake stuck in the sand. He looked up to see the sun was replaced by the same vortex eye he'd seen in Tyro's eyes.

"W-where am I?! What is this?!" Ebino questioned in horror as his eyes darted around the land. The burning heat and steel chains burnt and melted his skin, and he bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain and agony.

"Where are you?" The same powerful voice from earlier repeated. "You are in the land of repent." Lightning struck before the rouge, and there stood Tyro.

"Oh, I get it, this is just some genjutsu. It's not real." Ebino spat. "Uhuh." Tyro said flatly, pulling a metal tooth pick from his pocket and putting it in his mouth.

"But do tell, does that mean you won't feel this?" Tyro spoke, spitting the metal tooth pick into the face of his enemy. As it traveled through the air, it turned into a small ball of lava that landed right between Ebino's eyes.

"AHHH!" Ebino screamed as the searing ball of molten rock rolled down his face. He shook his head in a futile attempt to shake it off.

* * *

"You think he's over doing it in there?" The tall genin questioned. "What do you think, Saka?" The female genin said sarcastically as she glanced at her taller team member. "Oh come on Serenity, he doesn't over do it _that _much."

"Araso sensei, he put the last guy in daily therapy for three weeks!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Serenity?" Saka asked.

"Yeah?"

"Hush! He's waking up!"

Serenity had that "I'm going to gut you like a fish" look in her eye as she glared at Saka before the thud of Tyro falling over and panting from lack of chakra made her look over to him.

The team rushed to their comrade, who was chuckling as he laid on his back, staring at the sky. He didn't have to look to know the rouge was twitching in the fetal position not far from him.

* * *

**Welp, there's chapter numeral uno. Hope you liked it, because I've planned out a lot of this story already so I'd like for it to be successful.** **Well... I hate to sound thirsty but please review bla bla bla. Until next time,**

**XWolf26 out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Deep Seeded Resentment

**Okay, I got one follow from Lyfe213 so here I am. Big thanks to you, Lyfe213! Okay, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Wind Style: Dragon Roar Jutsu!"

Serenity gathered up air in her chest before attempting to send it out as a blast at a tree, but it only came out as a weak gust of wind.

"Well it works well for a refreshing breeze." Tyro said cynically just before ducking under a rock his teamate had whipped at him. "Shut it!" She yelled at him in anger.

"Come on Serenity, you can do better that that!" Saka encouraged, though the only response he got was a death glare from his teamate.

The kuniochi was fighting to stand, clearly showing fatigue. She'd been working on this jutsu all day, and she had little to nothing to show for it! "Alright guys, I think that's enough training for today. The suns been down for two hours." Araso said, patting Serenity on the back. "We'll start training for the Chunin exams again first thing tommorow."

Serenity begrudgingly agreed, and the team began leaving for the village. "So Tyro, who do you want to fight in the chunin exams?" Saka asked, nudging his teamates shoulder. He already knew the answer. He always said the same thing.

"Sasuke. Uchiha." Tyro said, letting his hatred for the Uchiha show. "WHy do you hate him so much, anyway?" Serenity asked. This was Sakas favorite part. The part when Tyro spends twenty minutes noting every last detail about the Uchiha that made his blood boil.

* * *

The clang of bowl hitting bowl rang across the small ramen shack as the short blonde pilled up another bowl before raising his hand and yelling "More please!"

"Uh... Naruto... That's your fifth bowl and I'm not exactly made of money..." Kakashi said through his mask, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah, Naruto. You're going to make yourself sick before the Chunin Exams!" Sakura scolded. "You both are!" The pinkette exclaimed, turning to see Sasuke and Naruto glaring at each other as they devored their ramen.

It was always a contest between these two. From eating to fighting to training, it was ridiculous!

"Waah! My family is dead and that's an excuse to be a complete douche to everyone! Naruto, Iruka, and I all lost are parents and we aren't jerks about it!" Team Seven could hear someone near the shop yell. Sasuke looked up from his bowl, a deep glare settled on his face as he looked at the black haired ninja that walked by the shop.

"You got something you need to say, Tosama?" The Uchiha said as he stepped from the shack. Tyro turned to look at Sasuke, and a borderline sadistic grin spread across his face.

"You heard what I said. What are you gonna do about it?" Tyro cracked his nuckles. Sasuke growled in anger as a response. The iris's and pupils of Sasuke's eyes twisted and turned red, two black dots forming next to the pupil.

"So you finally unlocked your Pansy Eyes." Tyro said, his own eyes turning to the blue vortex of his own Kekkie Genkai. "Hmph!" Sasuke shot forward at the final Tosama, but something grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Save it for the chunin exams, you two." Kakashi said, earning a glare from his pupil. "Yeah, come on Tyro. You need to rest before training tommorow." Araso said, putting a hand on Tyro's shoulder. Tyro grunted in dissaproval but nodded, walking away with his team.

"Just you wait." Both Genin said as they walked in seperate directions.

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter. But I'll have longer ones once the chunin exams start. K? K. See you all next chapter!**

**XWolf26, **

**out**


	3. Identify Yourself! Powerful New Enemies!

**Alright, chapter 3! This chapter will also be relatively short because it's basically just time wasting until the chunin exams start. But I'd like to ask you guys a question, which is at my authors note at the bottom. Big thanks to ****_animefreakv23 the beast_**** for following and reviewing! I really appreciate the positive feed back! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

Sasuke threw a kunai knife at a wooden target. It wasn't really training as much as it was a relaxing excersise recomended by Kakashi. But no matter what he did, the Uchiha's blood was still boiling from the night before.

Tyro really knew how to get under his skin. He always contradicted Sasuke and stole his thunder whenever he got the chance. He remembered the day he first heard about the chunin exams.

* * *

_"Gah!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran into the tall figure. The honorable grandson fell back onto his butt, rubbing his head. He looked up to see a ninja dressed in black with purple face pant, along with a kuniochi stood next to him. The both wore head bands with what looked like sand hour glasses on them. They were from the Sand Village._

_"You need something?" The male ninja questioned. "...!" Naruto and Sakura grunted in surprise as the male ninja reached down, picking up Konohamaru by the colar. _

_"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. "So, does this hurt, punk?" The Sand Ninja said as he tightened his grip, grinning as he heard a grunt of pain from the honorable grandson. _

_"Put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later." The Sand Kunoichi said, rolling her eyes with both hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." Sakura confessed, while thinking "Who are they? What are they?!"_

_"HEY! You better take your hands off him right now!" Naruto exclaimed, but Kankuro only laughed as he saw the leaf village head band he wore. "We got a few minutes before he gets here, lets mess with these punks, huh?" Kankuro offered the idea to his obvious team mate. _

_"Let go of me you jerk!" Konohamaru exclaimed, kicking at Kankuro's stomach, but it didn't phase the Sand Ninja. "You're fiesty, but not for long." Kankuro grinned sadistically as he tightened his grip more, much to the displeasure of Konohamaru. _

_Naruto growled in anger, clenching his fists. "Put. Him. Down!" Naruto rushed the Sand Ninja, and Kankuro's expression immediately turned from a smug smirk to an angry glare as he moved his fingers as if he were pulling puppet strings. _

_As soon as his fingers moved, Naruto's foot was pulled out from under him by an invisible force. "Gah!" Naruto exclaimed as he fell, immediately sitting back up. "What the..?! What was that?!" _

_"You're a Leaf Genin too? Looks like your village is full'a whimps." Kankuro said smugly. "Rrr! Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed, followed by the shrill noises of Konohamaru's team members saying the same. _

_"Ay! Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru squeaked, wincing in pain. "That's it! Drop him now or I'll take you apart! Got that, fool?!" Naruto exclaimed, leading to Sakura angrily putting him in a head lock. "You're the fool! You're in no position to be making threats now, Naruto!" She exclaimed. _

_Kankuro stared at them for a moment before smirking. "You're annoying. All of you. I don't like runts or any other scrony weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth," Kankuro clenched his fist. "I just wanna break him in half!" _

_The Sand Kuniochi sighed. "Ugh, fine. I'm not a part of any of this, 'kay?" She said. "First, I'll take care of this little squirt, then I'll waste the other one!" Kankuro pulled back one fist, preparing to punch the honorable grandson. _

_Sasuke sat in the tree above, preparing to throw a rock at the hand of the attacker. Just as he was about to throw it, however... _

_A kind of screeching noise filled the air as metalic strings were pulled, wrapping around Kankuro's arm and pulling it back. "..!" Was the noise everyone made, just before they were shocked to sillence by a small jolt of electricity came from no where, slamming into the arm which held Konohamaru, forcing the Sand Shinobi to drop him. _

_"What the hell?!" Kankuro exclaimed just before another jolt hit the ground in front of him, and when the smoke cleared, their stood a black haired boy with his left arm in wraps and his right shoulder with a leaf head band wrapped around it. A deep glare had settled on the face of Konohamaru's savior. _

_"Who in the heck do you think you are?!" Kankuro exclaimed, rubbing his arm, which had a burn mark on the sleeve. "I think I'm Tyro Tosama, and I think you're some Sand Barbarian attacking civilized people because modern civilization scares him." Tyro responded in a calm and collected voice. _

_"..!" Everyone exclaimed in complete shock. Kankuro's jaw was dropped as he comprehended what Tyro had just ever so casually said. "What, no words to say? Doesn't surprise me considering you probably only know a few of them." _

_"Rrr! You little punk! I'll knock your lights out!" Kankuro pulled back one fist, but he stoped in his tracks as he looked into the sudden vortex eyes of his enemy. Suddenly he was surrounded by the eyes and his body trembled with fear. But he soon re-entered reality, and stumbled slightly, leaning against the wooden plank wall next to him. _

_"Now I suggest you take your friends and get the hell out of our village and back to your mud hut in the Sand Village before you get hurt." Tyro said as Kankuro regained his composure. "Yeah well- wait, friends, as in plural?" _

_"He means me." _

_everyone but Tyro turned in shock to see a blood red haired boy standing upsidedown on a tree branch next to Sasukes. But Tyro had seen him. Tyro had seen him with those Vortex Eyes of his. _

_"Oh.. Uh, hey, Gaara..." Kankuro said with repressed terror as beads of nervous sweat rolled down his face. "You're an embarressment." Gaara said with horrifying calm. "Have you forgotten the reason we came here?" _

_"I know - I mean, they challedged us really.. You see, here's what happened-"_

_"Shut up. Or I'll kill you!" _

_"?! Uh.. Right.. I was.. Totally out of line... Sorry Gaara... I was totally out of line.." Kankuro stammered. Gaara ignored him, turning to the Leaf Village ninja. "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." Gaara said, though Tyro didn't notice. He seemed to be in some sort of starring contest with the terrifying Sand Shinobi. _

**_This guy is someone to keep an eye on..._**_ The two thought in unision, Just before Gaara turned to sand then reappeared as sand in front of Kankuro and Temari. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." Gaara said as he walked past his teamates. _

_"A-alright, sure. I get it." _

* * *

After that, Sakura had asked the sand genin why they were in the Leaf and they told them about the chunin exams. But Sasuke wasn't really listening, and he was sure Tyro wasn't either as they both glared at one another out of the corner of their eye.

* * *

**Okay, so what'd ya think of the chapter? I know, I know, I shouldn't be inserting Tyro in so much stuff. And I don't plan on putting him in everything. **

**ALright, so here's the question: Do you guys want me to write the part of the chunin exams where they take the writen test? Because I really really really really really really don't want to. I mean, you all know how it's going to go. Everyone who originally passed will pass along with Tyro and his team, so it'll just be a waste of time. **

**Okay, so please answer that question, big thanks and see you next chapter! **

**XWolf26, **

** out. (For now)**


	4. A chilling Glare! Sakura's Failling!

**Alrighty, I know, I know. Really late update. But I've been busy IRL and was working on the chapter for my DBZ Story, The Other Fighter. Buuuuuuuut Fanfiction decided to tell me to fuck off and threw my new chapter out the window. So yeah, it'll be even longer for that update. So I figured in my spare time I'd get back to this. And thanks to one of my loyal followers, I'll be skipping the written exam. Seriously, thanks for telling me that. I think I would have rather shot myself than write out the written exam. Oh and I can't watch the whole Forest of Death part now so I'm improvising and going off memory here, so bear with me. But no more stalling, ONTO TEH STOREH**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

"This is the location for the second exam. It's the fourty fourth training zone, but we call it..." Anko, the exam procter, grinned. "The Forest of Death."

"Well that's about as Cliché as it gets." Tyro said, his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, a gust of wind came from behind him and he knew someone was standing behind him.

"You say that now, but over confident brats like you are always either haulled out of there in a body bag or found piss scared in a corner somewhere." Anka whispered into Tyro's ear.

"Lady, with all due respect, the only thing that scares me about this place is the serious rape vibe you're giving off." Tyro said, no emotion in his voice. He didn't bother to turn and look at the procter, who's eye twitched in annoyance before she regained her cool. "Whatever kid, your funeral." Anko said, walking back to her place in front of the genin.

Serenity glared coldly at Tyro and Saka was failing at holding back his laughter. Tyro ignored them. He was too focused. He'd knocked the written exam out of the park with his Vortex Eyes. The procter only realized what he was doing after the test. Ibiki had smirked at him as Tyro left the room.

"So you're the kid with the Tyragon, then? You might just have a better chance at this than that Byakugan kid." Ibiki had said.

Tyro knew this part would be no different. He only had person to worry about. The Leaf Village genin glanced over at Gaara, who was staring right back at him. They stared at one another out of the corner of their eye.

"What's going on over there?" Saka said suddenly, pointing to Team Seven, which was talking to Konohamaru and his gang. Konohamaru was taking notes.

"They're all skilled ninja, but I'm better than all of them." Sasuke boasted, unaware of Tyro and Team Eleven, which was stabding behind him.

"Is that so?"

"..!" The two teams turned to see Tyro standing casually with his metal tooth pick gleaming in his mouth. "I guess they let anyone pass as a good ninja these days. I mean, clearly walking dogs makes you a fantastic ninja." Tyro said with sarcasm.

"Oh yeah? And what have you done? Did you kill one of the seven deadly swordsmen of the mist?"

"No, and you didn't either. Kakashi did all the work while you were getting pelted by senbun like a helpless child."

"You shut your mouth about Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly snapped. "How about you become a better ninja before you tell a usefull ninja to shut his mouth." Tyro retorted, turning his icy glare to the pinkette.

"What are you talking about?! I am to usefull!" Sakura said, surprised. "Oh really? You're usefull? Please. You only got out of the academy because you have good chakra control. Nothing more and nothing less." Tyro said, his eyes piercing into Sakura's skull. He didn't need to use his Tyragon to read her thoughts.

"!" Sakura stepped back, her face contorted in pain, despair, and shock. Everything he'd said was true. She was useless. She fell back onto her butt, scooting away from Tyro's piercing gaze.

"Rrr... Hey! Why'd you have to go and do that?!" Naruto snapped. "I was putting a useless being in her place. If she wants to be acknowledged as a real ninja she needs to become a real ninja, not a joke who relies on her teamates all the time. Because right now, she's nothing but dead weight to your team." Naruto took a step back. Tyro was colder than ever. His heart was like ice.

Tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks as she stood and yelled at Tyro, who was beggining to leave, "No! You're wrong!"

"Hm?" Tyro turned to face her. "I am a usefull ninja! I'll prove it to you! And when I get the chance, I'm taking you down a peg, pale!" She exploded. "Hmph." A smirk crossed Toka's lips as he turned to leave.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Welp there ya go. So yeah, Tyro put Sakura firmly in her place, and the little speech he gave her'll definantly come back up later. Next chapter there shall be fighting n' stuff. So hooray! But I'd like to know: What's your opinion on Tyro's attitude? How do you think I'm doing at potraying the characters? How do you think I'm doing on the story over all? Until next time, **

**XWolf26 out.**


	5. The Forest of Death! Enter, Cloud Ninja!

**Alrighty then, finally onto the action! Now we're up to 100 views! So YAA! Now then, without further adue, onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

Tyro and the rest of Team Eleven moved from tree to tree, leaves falling around them. The test had started an hour ago, and Tyro was determined to be at the tower by the end of the day. They were trailing a team that Tyro had seen with the scroll they needed on account of his Tyragon.

They had been given the Heaven Scroll, and this other team had an Earth Scroll.

Just as they were closing in, Tyro nodded to Saka, who made multiple hand signs and landed on the ground, placing his hands on the ground. The group in front of them stopped dead in their tracks as a wall of rock shot from the ground below them.

"The hell?!" One of them said. He wore a blakc shirt and black pants. He had a metal breast plate on, and a katana was strapped to his right thigh. Though it was covered by his brown hair, his head band showed he was from the Hidden Cloud.

"Oh no... Look alive, we're being ambushed!" Said the kunoichi standing next to the katana weilding shinobi. She wore the same breast plate as the ninja next to her. She had blonde hair, and her head band was wrapped around her waist. She had a katana similar to the ninja who stood to her right's.

The third ninja wore a hood, but his chest and gut was exposed. His eyes were covered by the shade from his hood, and his Cloud Village head band was wrapped around his left arm, Multiple sword filled sheaths coated his body. Seven in total. His skin was tan. He had no facial expression, and he stood still.

"Alright, We don't really want to hurt you guys." Tyro said, standing a top the giant wall. "So just hand over your scroll." He finished. "Smh! Pathetic! You don't want to kill us? Weak." Said the male katana weilder.

"Why waste energy killing you when we could just take your scroll and let you go on? There's no point in killing you." Tyro said blankly, both hands in his pockets. "I'll kick your ass!" The brown haired ninja exclaimed.

"Calm down Arashi! He's trying to be nice you idiot!" The kunoichi said to her comrade. "Don't you talk to your older brother like that like that, Shiori!" Arashi exploded, his face growing red with anger.

With a sudden gust of wind, Tyro was leaning back to back against Arashi. "You know, if there's one thing I can't stand," Tyro suddenly drove his elbow into a shocked Arashi's side. "It's people who don't respect their siblings."

Tyro glared down at the Cloud Ninja, who had fallen to his hands and knees. "Rrr... Bastard!" Arashi grabbed his katana, swinging around at Tyro. Tyro quickly did a backflip under the katana, catching Arashi's arm inbetween his legs. "Too slow." Tyro said before finishing his flip and throwing the Cloud Shinobi into the ominious hooded ninja, who caught his teamate, who was upsidedown.

The hooded shinobi threw Arashi aside, a grin suddenly spreading across his face. "Taichi, what the hell?!" Arashi exclaimed, struggling to his feet. The hooded ninja ignored his comrade, slowly walking towards Tyro.

"You're stronger than Arashi. I'm going to fight you now." Taichi stated. It wasn't a threat or a request. It was a statement. Tyro narrowed his eyes at the new enemy, who had his hand on the handle of one of his multiple swords. Once Taichi was about ten feet from Tyro, he bursted forward, pulling his blade from it's sheath.

The dagger was jagged and curved. Tyro quickly pulled a kunai from his tool pouch, using it to block the blade. He gritted his teeth as he looked into the grinning face of his enemy.

_This isn't good..._ Shiori thought. _He's got that look again! I've gotta stop him! _Shiori stepped forward, "Stop!" She yelled. "!" Tyro and Taichi looked over at her in surprise. "Here. Take it." She looked down before reaching into her tool pouch and pulled out the Earth Scroll. She tossed it into Tyro's hand after Taichi had sheathed his dagger and stepped back.

"Shiori! You dumb bi-" Arashi's head was pushed into the ground before he was lifted up by the hair. "What did I say?!" Tyro questioned Arashi, anger showing in his voice. "You are going to apologize to your sister. Now." Tyro said, making Arashi face his sister, who was watching in shock.

"Rrr..." Arashi growled before sighing. "I'm... Sorry.." Arashi said begrudgingly through clenched teeth. Tyro dropped him, turning to leave. "Good luck." Tyro said. There was no mocking tone in his voice.

He'd meant it.

* * *

**Awwwww yeaaaahhh! New team added! Don't worry, you'll be seeing them soon. Like... Next chapter soon. So... What's you opinion on Shiori, Arashi, and Taichi? Until next time, **

**XWolf26, out**


	6. A Lack of Respect! Tyro's Charity!

**Okay, now I got no reviews on the last chapter, but I decided to be nice and put out the next chapter because I love you guys so mu- Pfft... BWUHAHAHAHAHA! No, I'm gonna not be cliche and tell you that I actually made the chapter because I'm pretty excited about writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

"What in the hell is that..?"

"I-is that..?"

"Yes. A giant dead snake." Tyro answered calmly as Serenity shivered. Saka laughed, poking the body. "Where do you guys think this come from?" Serenity asked, her arms crossed as she nervously looked around.

"Well you see Serenity, when a mommy snake and a daddy snake love each other very much," Saka was interupted when Serenity kicked him hard in the shin.

"Enough. We've got two hours until sun down, so lets get moving. We've got our scrolls, so we need to hustle to the tower." Tyro said before bursting off towards the tower.

* * *

"Maybe we should settle down and make camp..." Shiori said quietly, her arms crossed as she looked down. The only response she got was a grunt of disaproval from her bruised older brother.

Taichi walked in front with his usual blank expression and covered eyes. Shoiri and Arashi walked a few feet behind him. Arashi grumbled agrily while Shiori looked guiltily at the ground.

After a little while longer of walking, Taichi stopped, and Shiori and Arashi stopped with him. "We will set up camp here." Taichi said, not turning to face his team. Shiori nodded, looking around for supplies.

Arashi sat down against a large tree, his arms crossed as he looked away from his team. "Next time I see that punk I'm putting him in the dirt..." The Cloud Ninja grumbled. "No." Taichi said, watching as Shiori quickly set up camp, obviously attempting to impress them.

"I get first crack at him." Taichi said plainly. "Oh yeah? Who died and made you king?" Arashi said angrily. "No one." Taichi turned to face Arashi. "But if you continue to mouth off to me, you will be dying. People will find your body and wonder who put so many sharp things it you and made you look like a porcupin. Got that?" A blue glow came from the shadow under Taichi's hood, where his eyes were guessed to be.

Arashi had a look of terror in his eyes, when suddenly the blue light died away when they heard Shiori say "Finished!" They both turned to see the camp was set up, blankets hanging on tree branches to hid them from enemies from above.

Taichi and Arashi ignored her, walking under the trees and into camp. "You keep watch, then trade with me in three hours." Taichi called from inside the camp. Shiori nodded, looking down with a sigh after the two had disappeared into the tent.

"Why do you let those guys walk all over you?"

"?!" Shiori looked up in surprise to see Tyro sitting on one of the tree branches above her. She pulled a kunai, but Tyro could see she was shaking. "You have no reason to fear me. I'm not here to hurt you." Tyro said in his usual voice.

"Then why are you here? It's a waste of your time. Don't you have to get to the tower?" Shiori questioned, standing and looking up at Tyro. "I've already made it to the tower and done everything required. So I figured I'd pay you back for helping us."

With that, Tyro pulled a Heaven Scroll from his pocket and dropped it down to her. "I found that on the way here. Got from a group that had extra and gave it to me to avoid my attack."

"So your team is with you, then?" Shiori asked, looking around the camp. "No, they're asleep in the tower." Tyro answered simply. "W-what!? But then how did you-"

"All to be explained later, Shiori, was it?" Tyro asked. Shiori nodded slowly. "I'm Tyro. And once again," Tyro dropped from the tree into the shadows, where she could hear him say "Good luck!"

* * *

Tyro walked through the doors of the tower once again, quickly greeted by his team members. "And where, exactly, were you?" Serenity asked, her arms crossed and foot tapping the ground.

"We're going to be stuck here for another four days. I decided to go out into the forest to see how everyone else is doing." Tyro lied. "Unhuh." Saka said sarcastically. "It's true." Tyro said.

"Tyro, I've known you for a long time. And I know you're not one to take a risk for such a dumb reason. So why did you do it?" Saka asked, glaring at Tyro. "I don't know what you're talking about. I already told you." Tyro said, crossing his arms and looking away from his team.

"Smh. I bet he was out hitting on that Cloud Village girl." Serenity said, throwing her nose in the air. Saka laughed, "Sounds like something you'd do, Tyro."

"W-what?! Are you guys insane?! If you must know, I was giving them a heaven scroll I picked up to pay them back for being nice enough to give us their Earth scroll. I did this because I want to beat that katana guy to a bloody pulp in the exams." Tyro exploded, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yeah right. And who'd you give it too?" Serenity asked, raising a brow. "Uh..." Tyro looked at the ground, scratching the back of his head. "Case closed." Serenity said, turning to walk away. Saka followed, and Tyro grinned as they left.

_That should keep them off my back. They can't know of my plan. Yet. _Tyro looked out of the towers window, watching the sun come up. A thought of Taichi's sadistic grin passed through his mind.

_I've got my eye on you, Taichi. _

* * *

**ALRIGHT. Next chapter should be the last of the Forest of Death thing, and it'll go out with a bang. Kind of. It all depends on your opinion of it. But now, real talk. **

**I'm six chapter in and only have two reviews. This I don't approve of. I don't care what you review with, wether it be constructive critism or praise. I don't care if it's just something as simple as "Keep up the good work!" or something, but I'd apreciate some sort of feedback so I know people actually like the story, so I know I'm not just wasting my time. Alright, please review, and until next ti- oh, you know the drill. **

**XWolf26, out**


	7. Chapter 7: A Broken Mind! Raijin Circle!

**I know, I know. I haven't updated in awhile. But don't worry, this chapter will be filled with action n' shit! Alright, I don't wanna stall any longer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

"Shiori! Shiori! Shiori wake the hell up!"

"Huh..?" Shiori's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she could see her brother shaking her. "What in the hell is wrong with you?! You fell asleep ON WATCH!" Arashi exploded, his face contorted in anger.

"Arashi." Taichi suddenly spoke, not turning to face the two but instead looking out over the forest from a tree top. "Hm? What?" Arashi answered, turning to look up at him from the ground where he stood next to Shiori, who was laying against a tree stump.

"Shut. Up." Taichi answered plainly. "! Oh... Um.. Of course..." Arashi clenched his fists, looking at the ground. He hated that Taichi just got to push him around like that. But he could never do anything about it. No, Taichi was on a level so far above Arashi that the Cloud Ninja would need an elevator to get to it.

"B-but guys, there's good news!" Shiori said suddenly, standing up and digging through her tool bag. "What could possibly be good about you falling asleep on watch?" Arashi asked, his voice thick with anger. Shiori suddenly pulled the Heaven Scroll from her bag. "Ta da!" She exclaimed, smiling proudly.

"Where the hell did you-" Arashi was cut off as a small grey ball landed between him and his sister before exploding into smoke. Shiori could feel someone snatch the scroll from her hand, just before another hand brushed past her hand thst held the scroll seconds ago.

"Who's got the scroll?" She heard someone call. The voice was deep, and she guessed whoever said it was a large male. "I don't." Another male voice said. "Neither do I!" A female voice called. "Then who does?!" The deep voice said.

"I do." The smoke was suddenly forced aside, and Taichi stood above them all in a different tree from before. He held the scroll in his left hand. He could see three ninja. Each wore a Mist Headband. They were all about his age, but though one was about six feet tall and bulky.

The one next to him was about five three, and had his oddly long hair in a pony tail, though his bangs still hung loosely over his forehead. The third was a girl, her hair pure white and short. She had a zip up jacket, but the sleeves were only as long as a T-shirt.

Shiori and Arashi shot from the smoke, landing next to Taichi. The siblings had their identical katana's drawn, and were standing ready for battle.

"Hmph. Put your swords away and just hand over the scroll." The long haired one said. Taichi's fist clenched, and his wicked grin spread across his face. "You two stay out of this. They're all mine." He said.

The giant burst into laughter. "You? Beat all of us on your own?! Did you hear that, Jii?" The giant looked over at his long haired comrade. "I sure did, Kojimaru." The long haired ninja smirked. "This guy looks like a real creep to me." The kunoichi crossed her arms over her chest. "Ha! You said it, Shizumi!" Kojimaru exclaimed.

With a sudden flash, Taichi stood behind the behemoth. "Your obnoxious voice is getting on my nerves." Suddenly, Taichi drew his jagged dagger and spun around, slicing a gash into Kojimaru's back. "Gah!" Kojimaru exclaimed, falling forward and gripping his back in pain. "Kojimaru!" Jii exclaimed before pulling out a kunai, rushing towards Taichi.

Taichi jumped into the air as Jii stabbed at him, landing perfectly on the blade of the knife. "?!" Jii looked up in shock just before Taichi back flipped off the kunai, kicking Jii directly in the chin. He did three more back flips, the last one being over Shizumi.

Taichi pulled his duel blades from his back, slicing forward in an X form into the kunoichi's chest. Blood shot from her body as she fell, a large X going from each side of her chest to each side of the front of her waist.

"BASTARD!" Kojimaru suddenly exclaimed, throwing a fist at Taichi from behind. A thud noise filled the air and everyone looked in shock to see Kojimaru's gigantic fist in the palm of Taichi's small (By comparison) hand.

In a flash of movement so fast that the eye could only catch it as a blur, Taichi had flipped back, sending a kick into the pressure point in the arm pit before using his hold on the behemoths arm to throw him into Jii, who was rushing him with the kunai again. The two came crashing to the ground, Kojimaru keeping Jii pinned under him.

Taichi's grin spread to where his ears were guessed to be, and he moved around the Mist Ninja with great speed. Within two seconds, Taichi stood back in his normal position.

_What's going on? What did he just- His blades! They're... _Jii looked aroynd to see the seven blades Taichi carried had been planted in the ground to make a circle around him. _Oh no... No! No no no! _Jii began to panick, shoving at his comrade, who laid unconscious on top of him.

"Move it you fat bastard! He's going to kill us! Wake up damn it! He's going to kill us!" Jii squirmed, and a sickening laughter filled the air. He stopped. He couldn't move, except to look in terror at his foe.

The inside of Taichi'd cloak. were his eyes were guessed to be, glowed blue, and suddenly all of the swords lit up in blue. Lightning coarsed around them. "NO!" Jii screamed at the top of his lungs, but Taichi's bone chilling laugh drowned it out. Taichi slowly raised his arms.

"Cloud Village Hidden Jutsu: Circle of Raijin!"

With a sudden clap of thunder, the lightning from each blade shot forward and struck the two, burning them. The screams filled the air, and all who heard shivered. All except for one. One red haired boy. One Sand Genin. Gaara of the Sand.

After the lightning ended and the screaming stopped, all emotion left Taichi's face once again, his bloodlust satisfied.

For now.

Taichi walked to the struggling body of the last Mist Ninja. He reached down, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and lifting her up. Shizumi raised her head, looking into the darkness under Taichi's hood.

Gritting her teeth, Shizumi spat in Taichi's face. But the Cloud Ninja paid no attention to it. Instead, he reached into the pocket of her shirt-jacket, his hand soon coming back out, holding an Earth Scroll.

He then proceeded to drop her, turning to leave. Shiori and Arashi shook off their fear, and followed after him. Arashi wanted to ask Taichi why he didn't kill the girl, but he knew now wasn't the4 best time to speak to Taichi.

_Damn it... _Taichi starred at his hand as he walked.

_It's happened again... _

* * *

**Yep, that'd be the chapter. So, whatddaya think? I'd appreciate a review, because I want to know what your idea of my story is. Alright, until next chapter, **

**XWolf26, out**


	8. Cursed Just who the hell is this kid!

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in AWHILE but I have other stories to work on. I have a Teen Titans story now, and it isn't some annoying BBXRae story, so horray! But that's not why I'm here. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden**

* * *

Tyro looked out over railing of the uper level, watching as Sasuke was held down by the head by this 'Yoroi'. Yoroi's hand was glowing blue, and with the help of Tyro's Tyragon, he saw that Sasuke's chakra was being eaten.

But there was something wrong with Sasuke's chakra... Some kind of intercepter that would put him in pain whenever he tried to use his Sharingon or any other jutsu. Tyro's grip tightened on the railing, and it slowly began to crunch under his grip.

It was only an hour after the last team had arrived. Tyro was glad to see that Taichi had arrived with his team. Taichi and him had exchanged glances, and both of them had smirked. They knew they would battle sooner or later. And these prliminaries were just their way of show casing their skills.

They knew they wouldn't fight now. No, it would be in the finals when their match began. But that wasn't what mattered to Tyro now. He also wanted to put Sasuke in the dirt, but he couldn't do that if this Yoroi did it first.

Tyro gritted his teeth. "Sasuke! What the hell are you doing out their?!" He suddenly yelled, catching everyone by surprise. "Get up you pansy! I'll be the one who puts you down! Not this clown!" He continued, the railing continuing to be crushed under his hands.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his fists clenched. He suddenly lifted one foot to Yoroi's chest. "Get..." He kicked Yoroi off of him. "Off me!" He exclaimed as Yoroi flew through the air.

Yoroi stood and Sasuke struggled to sit up. "So, you've still got some stregth left huh? Impressive. For a guinea pig!" Yoroi mocked. _Whoa... That was close... _Sasuke thought.

"Don't worry little man, I'll make it quick." Yoroi's hand glew again and he ran towards Sasuke. Sasuke climbed to his feet, ducking under Yoroi's glowing hand. He quickly ducked under a chop from the glowing hand and then a jab. Yoroi made a grab for his head again, and Sasuke barely dodged.

But Sasuke stumbled, as his ear and neck had been grazed. He stumbled around Yoroi, who turned and said: "What's the matter? Is that really the best you can do?" Sasuke turned to spin kick at him, but Yoroi jumped away from it.

_Don't have the speed to keep away from him... And I don't have a chance at a close quaters fight... I need to think of something. Fast! _Sasuke thought frantically. Yoroi laughed.

"Rrr... HEY Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly yelled. "Come on man! What was that?! And you call yourself an Uchiha?!" Naruto comtinued to yell. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. "You're gonna let this goon walk all over you! Come on! Stop messing around and get it in gear!" Naruto continued. But Sasuke's gaze shifted to Rock Lee, who was standing next to Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Wait! That's it! _Sasuke thought. Yoroi's hand began glowing again as he rushed Sasuke. "I'll teach you to turn your back on me!" Sasuke turned to face him. "Big mistake! And your last!"

Yoroi made multiple grabs for Sasuke, but he dodged everyone of them. Sasuke suddenly smirked and dissapeared. "What?! Where'd he go?!" Yoroi exclaimed. And just as he spoke, Sasuke appeared below him, kicking him into the air by the chin.

As Yoroi flew through the air, Sasuke jumped into the air after him, coming up behind him. "Okay, I admit it. I kinda barrowed that move. But from here on in," Sasuke placed two fingers on Yoroi's lower back. "It's all original!" Sasuke said, making Yoroi gasp. "The Dancing Leaf Shadow?!"

"Now take thi- Gah!" Sasuke exclaimed in pain. Tyro noticed strange markings spreading across Sasuke's face from his neck. Memories flew through Sasuke's head. _And you call yourself an Uchiha! _

_Sasuke please stop... Please... _

Sasuke's eyes widened. _No! I won't let this thing take over! _Sasukes eyes widened, and the mark receeded. A small smirk tugged at Tyro's lips. _Figured he'd pull a stunt like that. _

"Hmph! Here we go!" Sasuke put a hand on Yoroi's back, and spun, sending a kick at Yoroi, but he blocked. "Ha! You're no match for me!" He gloated. But Sasuke sudenly flipped in front of him, sending a punch directly into Yoroi's mouth. He then sent another arm into Yoroi's chest, sending him flying downward!

"Come back here!" Sasuke went after him. "I'm not done yet!" Sasuke said before kicking Yoroi just as he smashed into the ground. "Lions Barrage!"

Hayate Gekko walked over to the unconscious Yoroi. "Well, this one's had it." He looked over at Sasuke, who was struggling to his feet and panting for breath. "I'm declaring this match over. As the winner of this round, Sasuke Uchiha advances to the Finals." Hayate said.

"Way to go!" Naruto yelled.

* * *

After Sasuke was taken away by Kakashi, the board selected names again. Shino Aburame Vs. Taichi Raijin. Tyro watched the two step out into the arena, and Tyro already knew who would come out on top.

The two stared at one another, neither saying a thing. _There's something about this guy that gives me a bad feeling. All of my insects are urging me not to fight... _Shino thought as he looked into the shadow that covered Taichi's eyes.

Shino sighed, raising his hand.

"I forfiet."

Gasps ran throughout the crowd, and Kiba jumped down. "What?! Are you kidding me Shino?! You aren't even gonna try?!" Kiba grabbed him by the colar. "What was all that training for then?!"

"He's too strong." Shino kept a calm expression. "I wouldn't win. All of my insects were telling me to forfiet." Shino said calmly. "Bull crap!" Kiba yelled. "You're just a coward!" Kiba suddenly fell to the ground as Shino punched him across the face. "Shut up." Shino turned and began walking out of the arena. Kiba growled, running after Shino. But Kurenai landed between them.

"That's enough Kiba!" She said. "But- Whatever..." Kiba looked at the ground slowly walking back up to the stage. Kurenai looked over at Taichi, who was standing in that same position, a grin pulling at his lips. _This kid gives me the creeps... _She thought.

"Well, Taichi Raijin is the winner, as Shino Aburame has conceeded." Hayate coughed. Kurenai watched Taichi walk to the upper level, but as he did so, she caught a look into his cloak. She gasped, seeing his eyes. They glowed lightning blue and had a bone chilling look in them. But just as quickly as they were seen, they disappeared.

Kurenai shook as Taichi walked by. Just who and what is this kid?! "You should really stop shivering." Taichi said in an icy voice as he stood behind Kurenai. "Jonin like you shouldn't be afraid of me." Taichi continued walking away.

"Yet."

After Kurenai left the arena, the board flashed names again, and Tyro smirked, looking over at Kankuro, who was smirking back at him.

**"The next match will be Tyro Tosama Vs Kankuro." **

* * *

**Alrighty, that's chapter eight. Now, incase you haven't noticed, the sound ninja group isn't in the chunin exams. This is because I thought them being there was stupid. They were literaly just there so Choji, Shikamaru and Shino would have a fight. So now that I have two other groups there, they aren't there. Got an issue, grab a tissue. Alrighty, until next time, **

**XWolf26, out**


End file.
